


Wing Grooming - Kimiko Gift

by sweetravenking



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetravenking/pseuds/sweetravenking
Summary: I was apart of the Depraved Gift Exchange organised and held by the lovely mods of both the M25 and the Ineffable Temptations discord server which was a hell of a lot of fun!This gift is for KakushiMiko who had a lot of prompts, but Wing Grooming stood out to me for this particular piece :3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Wing Grooming - Kimiko Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KakushiMiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/gifts).



Happy Holidays Kimiko!!!


End file.
